


I missed you.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, M/M, Original male character., Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in College can be hard. For Scott and Stiles it's easy because they have each other but they do miss the rest of their pack and their mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you.

College.

It was a nice change for Scott and Stiles.

Being away from Beacon Hills, from all the supernatural things.

But they could never be away from it...not really.

With Scott being a werewolf and an Alpha non the less and with Stiles having a werewolf boyfriend.

It was nice though. Being just the two of them, like the old times when Scott was just human and they were oblivious of the secrets the place they called home hide.

It was part of their life now, though.

Scott being an Alpha, having a pack, a pack he could call family.

It's not like all the supernatural didn't do any good for them.

Scott found his mate.

Isaac Lahey. Part of his pack. One of his Betas and a very good friend. Non of them know how it happened but it did. They started as friends and then they realized that there was something else, something bigger underneath all this friendship and it just happened. 

Stiles' boyfriend is also one of Scott's Betas. Derek Hale. It was one of the biggest surprises for all of the pack. Before he met Stiles, all Derek did was brooding. He never smiled or laughed but he had a reason. Having lost all of his family he had no one. He was an Omega. But them he met Scott and Stiles. He submitted to Scott. Then he noticed Stiles. This human was the only one that could make him smile and laugh. 

In Scott's pack there were also Liam, Jackson and Lydia.

Liam was Scott's Beta like Derek, Isaac and Jackson. He was the younger and the one who was still in high school while the others were in college except Derek who had finished it. Scott had bitten Liam in order to save him. Ever since the younger Beta was something like the younger brother of Scott. He would protect him, give him advice and help him through every single change of his body.

Jackson. Jackson was somewhat of a jerk. But he was good. Before he was bitten he used to bully Stiles and Scott but now Scott was his Alpha and he respected him. It was hard for him. He used to think that the pack didn't want him but they showed him that it was true. He was part of the pack. Part of their family.

Lydia. Lydia is the only girl of the pack and the girlfriend of Jackson. She is a Banshee. She can predict death and had helped them a lot in the past. She is smart and beautiful and a good friend.

Scott and Stiles shared their dorm with a guy named Jack.

Jack is in some words a jerk. He is a bigger jerk than what Jackson once was and that says something.

He would bully Scott and Stiles because they didn't have any other friends except themselves.

He would laugh and jock.

Even though Scott had told him to stop he never listened.

One or two times Stiles had to drag Scott out before he wolfed at Jack and caused an accident.

'So tomorrow is the party before Spring Break. Are you guys coming?' Jack asked them one day as he lied down on his bed.

'We'll see.' Stiles answered him and went back to the essay he was writing with Scott.

'I think you two should stay here. Parties are made for people to communicate with other people and since you two only talk to each other I don't see why you should bother.' Jack said.

'You know what? We'll come and we'll bring our friends too.' Scott suddenly said.

'Really?' Stiles asked him looking shocked while Jack laughed.

'Yeah sure. Like you guys have any friends.' Jack rolled his eyes.

'If you don't believe us then come here because I'm going to Skype them right now.' Scott said and opened his laptop logging into Skype and calling Derek.

He guessed that all the pack would be in Derek's loft.

'Let's see then.' Jack said and sat beside them and Scott fixed the screen so all three of them could see.

He sent a smile at Stiles who smiled back with a wink.  
After a few minutes all of Scott's pack were in the screen waving at them.

'Scott, Stiles!' Derek and Isaac said together.

'Hello guys!' Scott smiled and sent a kiss at Isaac and Stiles did the same thing at Derek.

'So, to what do we own this surprise? Because I have to go shopping.' Lydia smiled at them and Stiles rolled his eyes.

'Of course you would go shopping. Please take Liam with you. I believe he need a wardrobe change.' Stiles commented and smirked at Liam.

'Why? I don't need new clothes!' Liam whined like a puppy and Scott chuckled at his Beta.

'Actually you need.' Lydia eyed his clothes and Liam scoffed.

'Thank you Stiles.' He scowled and Stiles smiled innocent.

'Guys. Who is this?' Jackson said pointing at Jack who was looking at the with a shocked expression.

'Oh yes. He is the reason we decided to Skype you. You see he didn't believe we had any friends so I decided to invite you to a party tomorrow night.' Scott explained with a smile.

'Ooh a party! I'm in.' Lydia said and Liam nodded along with Jackson while Derek smiled and Isaac kept looking at Scott with a big smile like he was going to disappear any minute.

'I have to go. My girlfriend will be looking for me.' Jack muttered and left leaving Stiles and Scott chuckling.

'So now the true reason you decided to Skype us?' Lydia asked them serious.

'He is a jerk and we're stuck with him as a roommate. He jocks that we don't have any other friends so I decided to show him the truth. Plus we would like you to come tomorrow at the party.' Stiles said shrugging.

'Sure. But we do need to go shopping.' Jackson said and Liam groaned.

'Be careful.' Isaac called after them as they were going to the door.

'Yes mum.' Jackson, Lydia and Liam said back and Scott smiled.  
Since Isaac was his mate and he was the Alpha the pack was seeing them like the parents. Scott was the dad and Isaac was the mum. Isaac was bothered by it. He actually found it cute.

'I missed you.' Derek smiled at Stiles.

'I missed you too.' Stiles said back.

'We'll see each other tomorrow and them it is Spring Break so we'll be home for two weeks.' Scott said.

They talked for a while but sadly Scott and Stiles had to log off.

'We have to go. We have a class in about ten minutes. But we'll see you tomorrow.' Scott smiled sadly at his Beta and his mate and after a few goodbyes he closed the laptop.

'We better go to class.' Stiles sight with a smile.

'We'll see them tomorrow.' Scott said like he couldn't believe it.

'Yeah Scott I know how much you missed Isaac. I missed Derek too. And the rest of the pack. Even Jackson.' Stiles chuckled.

'Jackson isn't so bad.' Scott told him.

'I know. I just like to mess with him.' Stiles said and they laughed going to their classes.

 

It was the time of the party and Scott and Stiles were already out waiting for the rest of the pack.

The DJ hadn't started the music yet because Jack hadn't given his speech yet. As the most popular kid at the College he had to say something.

When he went to the mike Scott and Stiles groaned at the look he gave them.

'So today my two roommates Scott and Stiles will introduce us to their friends.' A lot of people laughed and Scott growled.

'They'll be here soon.' Stiles called at Jack who smirked.

'We'll see about that.' He called back.

Suddenly Scott smirked and patted Stiles shoulder nodding behind them.

Stiles smiled and turned back seeing the rest of the pack.

'We're here.' Jackson said and the students turned towards the sound of the new voice just in time to see Stiles running in the arms of a guy older than him and much more well-built and kissing him in the mouth.

'Isaac.' Scott screamed and fell in the arms of his mate kissing him lovely.

'Guys. I didn't let Lydia doll me up just for you to kiss your boyfriends.' Scott and Stiles turned and saw Liam looking annoyed and amused.

'Come here Liam.' Scott opened his arms for his Beta who all but flew the few steps between them and hugged his Alpha.

'I missed you.' Liam whispered and hugged Stiles too.

After they broke the hug they went and hugged Lydia and Jackson.

'You did a pretty good job with the clothes.' Stiles compliment Lydia who smiled.

Suddenly Scott stopped like he remembered something and with a smirk at this pack he went and took the mike out of Jack's hands and turned towards the rest of the students who were looking at him and his pack shocked.

'So like Jack said Stiles and I will introduce you to our friends.' Scott said and called Stiles next to him.

'First of all, Isaac LaHey, my boyfriend.' Scott said and smiled at his mate who smiled and waved awkwardly.

'Secondly. Derek Hale, my boyfriend.' Stiles smirked at the shocked faces of his fellow classmates but at the jealous ones too. Derek smirked and waved.

'The model over there is Liam Dunbar.' Scott smirked at his Beta who glare at him but waved around.

'And last but not least this lovely lady is Lydia Martin and her not so lovely boyfriend Jackson Wittemore.' Stiles said and smiled as Lydia smiled around and Jackson put a protective hand around her shoulders at the hungry looks she got from some guys.

'Now if that's all you were looking for we'd like to catch up with out friends.' Scott gave the mike back at Jack who was looking at them shocked and along with Stiles went to the rest of the pack.  
'I missed you.' Isaac whispered at Scott as the music started.

'Me too.' Scott smiled and took his hand.

'Let's party!.' Liam said and made a bee line to the alcohol.

'You can't get drunk.' Derek reminded him fondly.

'I know! That's fun part. Everyone will be wasted and we'll be the last people standing!' Liam said making the rest of the pack laugh.


End file.
